Jealousy and a Cold
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Helios is feeling jealous of L Drago, after all Ryuuga is HIS boyfriend right? But he just didn't expect that he'd catch a cold after leaving there house in anger and then, well, it's Ryuuga.


Blue eyes shone brightly with anger as he stormed out of the house; "I'm _sick_ of it all!"

Another man followed him to the doorstep and smirked as he leaned against the door frame; "You want me, you get Jos… L Drago as well,"

"I don't want L Drago!"

Ryuuga just looked at him, an eyebrow raised; "L Drago will always be part of me,"

"L Drago could stop being so _possessive_," He hissed and looking inside the house, knowing the fire dragon heard him; "You know, fine. Just be alone with your dragon," He walked off, refusing to look back.

Ryuuga just watched him go and shrugged; "All right," Returning into the house to get his bey and went off to train with L Drago. He knew full well that L Drago was possessive about him, but that was just how she was, after all he had been the one who freed the dragon from the dark power that had consumed every one of its previous owners, this was just a way for L Drago to thank him.

Helios kept on walking, even though it was starting to get dark as well as beginning to rain his anger keeping him away from the house as well as his pride.

Ryuuga knew this too well and once he had finished training he went off to go look for him, finding him in the most obvious place; the local park although he didn't expect to him his training so he just watched him, not used to seeing Helios training off his own back.

As he watched he decided the training was coming to an end, but instead of saying anything he launched his beyblade at him, letting L Drago attack Helios' bey and smirked when the bey was pushed out of the dish; "You lost, let's go home,"

Helios just glared at him as he picked up his beyblade; "What are you doing here?" He ignore the command to return home, while also trying to ignore the fact that he felt cold and was wet due to the rain.

"I came out to look for you," He replied, trying to refrain from just grabbing Helios and drag him back hom, even if he was kicking and screaming, wiping his hair back since he had also been caught in the rain.

"Just go home with your silly dragon,"

"L Drago defeated you!" He moved to just grab him, deciding that he had had enough.

"Don't touch me!" Helios yelled at him and began to back away.

"And what, are you just going to stay out here? Soaking wet?"

"Yea, why not? It will stop raining eventually,"

"And then you will just end up catching a cold and be suck, you won't know where you are and who knows what else will happen to you,"

"I will find a way somehow…" Helios trailed off, not sure about his original idea any more.

"Right, while I am here do you really think I am going to just let you stay out here alone?"

"Yes. It's not like you care, all you care about it that dragon of yours,"

"That _dragon_ has been my partner for years," Ryuuga hissed at him as his amber eyes narrowed; "It's not like you tried to get on L Drago's good side either,"

"It's not like L Drago let's me!" He argued back; "Just gets all aggressive and…"

"What about now?"

"What now? You said you wanted to go home," Helios said, confused by what Ryuuga was after.

"I still do, but if its bothering you that much,"

"Your dragon hates me,"

Ryuuga shook his head slowly; "Dragon's don't know the meaning of the word,"

"Then why does your dragon treat me so badly?"

"Because L Drago thinks you are stealing me away," He said with a smirk.

"… Well then maybe it is better for me to just stay here," Helios said and began to back away once more.

"Why?" Ryuuga moved to be closer to him; "Are you still scared?"

Helios glared at him; "Of course not,"

"Are you sure? Because it does sound like you are…" He teased him again as those blue eyes glared at him.

"So what if I am?"

"I didn't realise you were so easy to scare off, pet,"

Helios growled at him; "Well who wouldn't be scared of a _huge_ dragon…."

"Hahaha! So my lover is cowed by L Drago?" Ryuuga laughed; "How did you manage for this long?"

"I'm good at hiding things," He began and then shook his head; "Stop teasing me!"

"You are the one who is scared of L Drago," He said with another laugh before becoming serious again; "Am I really not worth the fear?"

"You're dragon could eat me,"

"She used to eat the bladers spirit, she won't eat you," He paused for a moment; "Not while I love you,"

"Just… Just tell her that I won't hurt you,"

He shook his head; "You need to prove yourself to her, just asking me to say that to her isn't going to do much,"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Ryuuga shrugged again; "How should I know? Maybe you just need to mind your manners or something,"

"I _have manners_," He said and sneezed not to long after.

Ryuuga grabbed him, pulling him close; "Come on, you're becoming ill," He gently pulled him away and headed back to the house; "I know L Drago will be nicer to you,"

"You should just tell her to be kinder to me,"

"It was stupid of you to stay out in the rain,"

"It's only started to rain. How could I predict the weather… Besides it's just water," As he finished his sentence he sneezed again.

"You being soaked through doesn't help," Ryuuga stated and pulled at his dripping wet jacket.

"You are too," Helios told him and pulled at his own shirt.

"I'm not the one coming down with a cold,"

"How do you know? You could be sick in the next few days,"

Ryuuga shook his head; "With L Drago by my side I have never been sick, besides you have been out here longer than I have,"

"Whatever." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"You're just jealous," He said and kissed his cheek.

"Ha, I'm always jealous," Helios said as he wrapped one arm around Ryuuga's waist and he grinned.

"You and L Drago should talk about that then,"

"I'm not talking to a _dragon_!"

"You should, to this dragon at least,"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Hello is usually a good start,"

"That is just weird,"

"L Drago may be a dragon, but dragons have feelings too, just not as complex as ours,"

Helios just looked at him, letting that information process; "… Cool,"

He raised an eyebrow at him; "What is? The fact that L Drago has feelings or that you need to say hello?"

"Both,"

"Huh, you are taking this a lot better now than you would have before, which is saying something because you are afraid of her,"

"You're teasing me…" Helios said with a pout.

"Me? No, it's just the truth," Ryuuga said as he shook his head.

Sighing Helios just nodded tiredly; "Fine,"

They continued to walk on until they arrived back at their home; "Well?" Amber eyes looked into blue.

"She was with you, there is no reason for me to freak out," Helios said.

"True, but she won't come out until we are home,"

"Okay,"

"As I asked, you ready?" Ryuuga repeated as he unlocked the door.

"Yea… I guess,"

He opened the door and the fire dragon appeared before them, slowly warming them up as they entered the house.

"Eh… L Drago isn't trying to grill me right now…?" Helios asked as he tried to keep his voice free of any fear.

He laughed; "No just warming you up," He pushed Helios further into the house as the blue eyed male eyed the dragon warily.

"Why is L Dragon being so kind all of a sudden? Your dragon used to hit and growl at me, and also…" He began to list everything L Drago had done to him.

L Drago hit him with her tail, gently pushing him towards the bathroom and Ryuuga laughed once more as Helios was taken by surprise.

"Ryuuga! L Drago did it again… You saw it!"

"I saw it, but would you pay any attention to her if she was nice to you?" He asked him, but looked over at L Drago who nodded and back away from the blue eyed blader.

"Well hitting isn't nice," Helios complained as he walked to the bathroom.

With no warning L Drago suddenly slithered forward and licked his cheek as Ryuuga nodded slowly with a grin on his face as Helios leapt up in surprise.

He hated the feeling of the wet clothes that he was still wearing; "I… need some dry clothes…" He trailed off as he looked at L Drago, who forked her tongue out at him and disappeared as Ryuuga walked up to him, pushing him into the bathroom.

"I'll get you some clothes."

"Stop pushing, I know the way to the bathroom,"

"Go and have a shower," Ryuuga said.

Helios didn't bother to reply, just went into the bathroom and began to remove the damp clothes off, turning the shower own to get the water warmed up and stepped into the spray, feeling his muscles relax slowly; "So nice…"

As Ryuuga walked away from him heading to his room and grabbed some spare clothes, as well as his own before returning to the bathroom though he never bothered to knock.

Helios had begun to close his eyes as he heared Ryuuga come into the troom; "Ryuuga! Can't you knock?"

He smirked at his lover; "It's nothing I haven't seen before pet," He began to take off his own clothes, having them join the same pile as Helios' and stepped into the shower.

"Who said I want to share my shower with you?"

Rather than replying Ryuuga just grabbed the showergel and began to wash himself, before moving on to wash his hair; "What are you standing around for?" He smirked at him as Helios stared at him; "I know I look good but you are having a shower for a reason,"

Helios blushed a light pink before replying; "...Well… You are using the shower gel ...So I have to wait until you are done"

'Tch...' Pulls him over and begins to wash him; 'I'm just faster than you.'

"You are fast at a lot of things yeah…" He teased him, as he raised an eyebrow at Ryuuga then attempted to take the shower gel away from him.

Ryuuga just put the shower gel back and began to massage Helios' back; 'Of course I am fast at a lot of things, but there is one thing that I am not fast at.' He moved his arm around and pinched his nipple.

"Ahh! Stop that! Not… Not here..." Helios covered his chest giving Ryuuga an angry glare before he turned away

Ryuuga just laughed and began to wash the shampoo out of his hair, moving quickly to kiss him before grabbing a towel and stepped out of the shower much to Helios' confusion, though he kept on washing his own hair, commenting;

"You are so weird…"

"Only when you are around pet,"

"You know, this whole _pet_ thing is starting to get really annoying," He moved his head back to let the shampoo wash out of his hair and then allowed himself to enjoy the warmth of the water for a while before he stepped out of the shower too.

"What would you prefer instead? Love? Wife?"

Helios once again glared at him; "I have a _name_," He took the towel that Ryuuga offered him and began to dry himself off.

"Yes, yes you do, Helios," He smirked; "I prefer _pet_,"

"I am not going to listen to that anymore," He told him and began to get changed, sticking his tongue out at Ryuuga as he did so.

"All right," He rolled his eyes and began to get changed as well; "You know there are worse things I could call you," He finished getting changed and picked up their wet clothes, leaving the bathroom.

"God I know, it's just always the same and you _have_ to admit it gets boring," He said as he followed Ryuuga out of the bathroom before asking; "What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"I bore you?" Ryuuga asked him as he put their washing into the basket to sort out later on; "We can phone out for dinner… Unless you want soup,"

"No, not you, just you calling me pet all the time… It gets on my nerves," Helios explained and went to the kitchen to get the flyers that they kept by the phone; "All right, so pizza,"

Ryuuga smirked; "All right then… Wife,"

Helios once again glared at Ryuuga, and then he returned to look back through the flyers "I can't decide," he said.

"Just get the one with the meat on it," Ryuuga said with a sigh, moving to sit down on the sofa.

"Hm… Yeah that will do," He said with a nod before taking the cordless phone and handed it over to Ryuuga "You can call,"

"What? You're the one who wants the pizza," He brought out his card; "Call them, stop being a wimp,"

"But you usually do it..." He whined

"Well, now it's your turn," He pulls Helios onto the sofa next to him.

Helios dialled the number on the flyer quickly giving his order through and then hung up; "They said it will take about 30 minutes," He said before moving to rest his head on Ryuuga's lap

"You can wait that long," He said, stroking his hair.

"Of course" He replied as he closed his eyes

Ryuuga watched his face relax, thinking that he did look rather cute and continued to stroke his hair, although he also began to caress his neck as well.

Helios is a very ticklish person he twitched lightly when Ryuuga's hands moved down to his neck but soon after he got used to it and began to enjoy the gentle touches of his lover whose fingers soon trailed down, moving over his back and then began to gently rub as he heard his lover sniff a bit.

The blue eyed blader had almost forgot that he got a cold, why did it have to come back to remind him at the best moments anyway? He ignored it and moved around a bit from as the ticklish feeling returned again and he giggling softly, his hands began to pull at Ryuuga's pants.

"Wanting to keep yourself busy while waiting?" Ryuuga asked with a smirk; "Although with a cold?"

"You are busy already," He told him not opening his eyes as he wanted Ryuuga to continue to stroke him like this until the pizza finally arrived.

Ryuuga slowly began to move his hand up his shirt and continued to stroke his skin slowly.

As a small moan escaped Helios' lips when he felt the cold hands on his skin "Ah .."

He then made circler motions around his shoulder blades; "Hmm?"

"..Its good" He said not opening his eyes and just enjoyed the sensations.

'Really?' Ryuuga said softly, moving his hand down his spine; 'What about this here?'

Helios flinched but replied; "Oh god... that's so nice..." He shifted a bit more as he moaned softly in pleasure.

"Are you trying to make a point Helios?" Ryuuga asked and moved slightly, feeling his trousers getting a bit tight.

"I'm sensitive you know that" he answered moaning some more.

'Oh I know that... I'm feeling a bit, sensitive too,' He told him, pulling Helios up a bit, but continued to caress his back, letting his head rest on his chest and unzipping his trousers.

"Mhm..." Helios enjoyed it so much that he almost forgot they ordered food... And he felt himself about to fall asleep...

'You know the pizza is going to be here soon," Ryuuga whispered into his ear, as he started to rub his own cock.

"Right, we should get up already it really can't take that long anymore for it to arrive" He said and looked up at the clock, never noticing what Ryuuga was up to.

'You can answer the door too,' He said, feeling himself get close but still continued to rub Helios' back even as he sat up.

"…Mhm… It's so comfortable here though.." he said and nestled down again.

'... I not in a state to,' He said as he moaned, coming to the brink.

Helios still didn't notice what Ryuuga was doing "...Why," he asked him, rather curious to know his reason.

'Fuck...' Ryuuga just gasped out as he finished his climax, waiting a moment before looking at Helios with a smirk; 'You forget that I am usually horny most of the time around you,'

Helios opened his eyes to look down and sighed "You perv," he said shaking his head.

'You make me like this,' He quipped back; 'And besides you were rubbing against me,'

" ...I wasn't even that close to that place" He argued and he sat up.. "Where is the pizza… I'm starving"

Ryuuga grinned and looked at the clock; 'Another five minutes pet. And you didn't have to be near it, you should know that,'

"Yeah just the thought of me makes you hard doesn't it?" He said grinning then he got up; "They should be here soon" As soon after as he said that the doorbell rang and he walked towards the door, the pizza had arrived, with Helios going to pay and then he went back to the sofa with it.

'Of course you do,' Ryuuga said with a satisfied smirk, zipping himself back up.

Helios started to eat already took a few bites, turning around to Ryuuga then ..."Don't you want any?" he asked

He reached out and took a piece of the pizza eating slowly, unlike Ryuuga, Helios ate quickly one piece and then picked up the next one; "I love pizza" he said happily

'Really? I couldn't tell.' Ryuuga teased, finishing off that piece and then reached for another.

"We should have bought more. It's not enough" he then said while watching Ryuuga eat.

Ryuuga smirked as he finished his second piece; 'I'm done, you finish it.'

"I would have done that anyway" Helios said as he finally took the last piece to eat.

'How can you eat so fast?' He asked, as he watched Helios almost inhale the last slice of pizza.

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug taking some more last bites "Is it fun to watch?" He asked Ryuuga

'You eating? It's more... Interesting. At least you don't do that to me,' He said with humour.

"Why should I eat you?" he asked confused after finishing the last piece of pizza; "You are the one who always bites," As he began to lean his head on Ryuuga's shoulder

'I didn't mean literally,' He said wrapping his arm around him; 'I prefer you sucking anyway.'

"Because I'm really good at it" He replied as he grabbed the remote control to turn on the TV "Let's see if something interesting is on..."

'Yes, you definitely are good at sucking,' He kissed him and then let him continue on with finding a suitable TV show.

Helios switched trough the channels but everything seemed to be pretty boring when he stopped at some documentation about animals. "Look… they are as horny as you" He said and started to laugh

"They are only horny so they can breed. I'm horny because you're here," He pointed out; "Maybe we should take this as a sign..." He pulled Helios onto his lap and began to kiss him.

"Humans make babies too," He reminded him soon after he felt Ryuuga's lips on his own; "Mhm... don't... I'm sick... If you kiss me you will get sick as well," He finished.

'Helios, last time I checked, we are both males. And I don't get sick so easily,' He kissed him again, but let him slide back onto the sofa, deciding that he wouldn't molest him tonight.

"I know... but… I was just saying," He said...closing his eyes once more as he snuggled close to Ryuuga again.

'I don't plan to mate with a girl anytime soon, are you?' He teased, keeping his arm around him.

"..Ew no" He said with a sharp shake of his head.

He nuzzled his hair and took a deep breath; 'You smell rather nice,'

"I do..?" He asked, startled by the change in subject; "But you used the same shampoo as me.."

'I can't smell my own hair can I?'

"No, not really, unless it would be really long.." He looked up at him once and then away again; "That would look weird"

'So, no long hair for me then?' He asked with a grin.

"No please not" Helios said and shook his head sharply.

'Not even a little bit longer?'

"A bit, sure but no longer than your shoulders,"

'So I can have long hair... Interesting,' He smirked and breathed in the scent a bit more; 'Of course, you should grow your hair.'

"It's your hair if you want it a lot longer than let it grow," He said then was quiet for a moment "Hey...What would you do if I were a girl?"

Ryuuga looked at him; 'If you were a girl? The same as I normally do to you.' He said with a smirk; 'Fuck you.'

He sighed "Of course, I could have guessed that"

He laughed; 'Then why ask? Did you think my answer would have been different? That I would have treated you differently if you were a girl?'

"Well girls have to be treated different than guys..." He said; "I just wondered if you would still accept me as a girl or if you would give up on me, that's why I asked,"

'Treat a girl differently to how I treat you?' Ryuuga frowned and shook his head; 'I'd accept you guy or girl. But I doubt I'd treat you differently.'

"I would be more sensitive as a girl and would require more love" Helios informed him.

'Like you don't already? Helios, you are pretty much a girl in a guy's body,'

"I'm not sure if to take this as a compliment or an insult"

'If you were a girl you'd be treated the same way,' Strokes his hair and hugs him; 'Male or female you'd be treated equally the same by me.'

"Good to know" He replied with a smile

'So... You haven't turned into a girl while eating that pizza?'

"Well.. What if I have? "

'Maybe I should check...' Ryuuga said with a grin; 'To make sure everything is working properly...'

"No, don't check" Helios said and pulled away from him, or at least tried to.

Looks at Helios; 'Yea, you do have a cold after all,'

"Maybe I should go and sleep alone before you get sick as well,"

'You'll feel better if I am here,' Ryuuga told him, picking him up and carrying him to his room.

"Yeah I need you to look after me," He said with a smile.

He kicked open the bedroom door and closed it shut behind him before placing Helios on the bed.

As Ryuuga put Helios on the bed Helios pulled the blanket over him slowly; "Its warm here at least" he snuggled into the blanket a bit more

Ryuuga moved to lie down next to him, once more wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him close, as Helios pulled the blanket a bit over Ryuuga too and snuggled close to him.

'Night love,' Ryuuga said softly, kissing his cheek.

"Good night" Helios said smiling as he began to close his eyes.


End file.
